


Regina's Visit to the Underworld

by marty_mcfly_jr



Series: Henry and the lost boy [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marty_mcfly_jr/pseuds/marty_mcfly_jr
Summary: *Regina* resurrected Rumple, not Baelfire. Regina's reasoning was that if Bae does it he will "move on" while she will end up in the underworld where Rumple can save her.Rumple came out of his vault and asked, surprised, "you *trust* me??""With my life," Regina answered, and died in his arms
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Henry and the lost boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562410
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

She heard the giggling before her senses awoke. When Regina opened her eyes she found herself in her own mansion in what looked like Storybrooke. It was storybrooke, she was sure, but it had an eerie red tint to it which made it feel foreign to her.

The giggling persisted. She turned to look at the group of preteen girls looking at her expectantly.

“what,” Regina asked, annoyed.

“You’re supposed to entertain us,” one of the girls, a tall freckle-face, said.

“You’re responsible for us,” her friend continued. She was a short, skinny little pipsqueak with short black hair as straight as a silky curtain. “Can you show us around?”

Regina groaned.

So this was the underworld, she mused. being a camp director to some spoiled pre-teen girls.

“Why are you even here,” Regina asked, you seem so wholesome and pure.”

The girls tittered in response.

“We’re not really here,” said a stocky blonde girl, “we’re in the good place. None of the children you see are really here. “

“can I just ignore you then?”

“you can,” said the pip squeak, “we’ll just hang around you.”

Regina was about to get into her kitchen to make a cup of coffee when she heard the redhead speak.

“Or we can show you where your father is.”

Regina stopped in her tracks. “You know my father?”

We kind of looked you up, said Blondie, and we are curious about you so we’ll follow you around”

“and spill all my secrets, I assume,” Regina grumbled. Apparently, her underworld was to babysit a bunch of Snow Whites. She wondered what her father’s job in the underworld was. And not for the first time, she wondered where Rumple spent his year while *he* was down here.

She decided to try and ignore the annoying girls and took her coffee to Mr. Gold’s shop. Surely he hung out at his shop while in the underworld.

Of course the girls followed her. She didn’t have to look back to check; their insufferable snickering was always a step behind her.

“Welcome to the Underworld, Evil Queen!”

Regina was shocked to see Peter Pan in a suit managing his son’s Shop.

“Does Rumple let you enter his shop?” Regina couldn’t stop herself from exclaiming.

“Rumple?” Peter Pan shrugged,” I haven’t seen him since we died “

“What do you mean?” Regina was surprised, “Wasn’t he in this shop for the past year?”

“Nope” Pan said and went back to polishing a teacup.

Regina turned around to leave the shop and saw her trail of Snow Whites.

“take me to my father,” she told them.

Regina resented having the Snow Whites witness her meeting with her father. She tried to hold back her emotions, but the minute she saw her daddy she could not hold back her tears.

They hugged. Her father told her that he was so sorry to see that she has died.

“How can you be sorry, daddy, I killed you!” She wailed regretfully.

“Oh, my baby,” her father cried, you were so confused and unhappy! It was my fault! I didn’t stand up to your mother. I didn’t take care of you!”

“Is that why you are in the underworld?” Regina asked tearfully.

“You are my unfinished business,” he agreed.

Regina wanted to help him move on, but she didn’t know how.

The princesses behind her giggled girlishly.

Regina left her daddy with a promise to help him move on.

She walked the streets of Underbrooke thoughtfully, not noticing where she was going, and trying to block out the annoying girls constantly behind her. as she crossed the street she bumped into a crowd of children crossing the street with her.

“where are all these children from?” she muttered to herself.

The girls heard her, and said that these were children that died needlessly in ogre wars.

“but don’t worry,” they told her, “they really are in a better place, like us. only their imprints are here for the crossing guard to do her job.”

“And who is this crossing guard?” Regina asked, annoyed at herself for indulging those spoiled brats with her attention.

“We don’t know much about her, because she died centuries before our time.”

 _centuries_?

Regina was worried. Could her father stay in the underworld for centuries? don’t people move on when they meet the people with whom they had unfinished business?

“Excuse me,” Regina approached the woman crossing the children, “What is your name?”

“Milah,” the crossing guard answered.

“Why are you in the underworld?”

“I have unfinished business,” She sighed.

“Does your unfinished business involve children?”

“Just my own child. I abandoned him. I ran off with my lover and abandoned my son and my husband.”

“You are dead for centuries. Didn’t your son come to rescue you?”

“My son is not dead,” Milah said.

“How is that possible,” Regina asked her, “Who stays alive for centuries?”

‘Other than the dark one,’ she told herself, ‘and the lost boys and, well,’ she realized that it actually is possible.

“What is your son’s name?”

“Baelfire,” She said wistfully.

Then she grabbed Regina by the sleeve of her shirt.

“You know him!” she breathed.

“Wha-“

“I saw the expression on your face when I said his name!”

“I- I- no, I don’t really know him-“

“LIAR!”

Milah almost ripped Regina’s shirt off. “You heard of him. you know of him at least.” She begged, “what do you know?”

“I, I know his father very well-“

“You know Rumplestiltskin?” Milah asked.

“Were you his wife?” Regina asked.

“Where is Rumplestiltskin?” Miah asked.

“You mean you never met him here?” Regina asked failing to hide her surprise.

Pan hasn’t seen him, but Regina assumed that he was just too self absorbed to notice his son in the underworld. However, Regina was sure that all the underworld inhabitants would surely know about the great and terrifying Dark One being dead.

“He is the Dark one,” Milah’s words cut into Regina’s thoughts, “He will never die.”

“But he did,” Regina blabbered in confusion, “He was dead for more than a year!”

Now Milah was surprised. “How did I not see him then?”

Suddenly they heard echoing laughter. they both turned their heads and saw a man with hair of blue fire (Regina knew it must be Hades) walking toward them.

“So it was YOU,” he came toward Regina. “You took away my toy!”

Milah quickly got back into place crossing the children. She seemed to truly fear this Hades.

“What do you mean?” Regina asked him.

“You resurrected your friend Rumple? and now I don’t have who to torture. Shall I take you instead?”

“What are you talking about,” Regina felt a shiver going down her spine.

“No one in the underworld saw him because he was in a special chamber being ripped apart by the very angry darkness. Did you think a man can simply kill the darkness and get away with it?”

Regina gulped.

“I had a wonderful time watching the darkness beat him into madness. It even allowed me to join in the fun every now an then.”

Regina noticed the spoiled bratty girls behind her were suddenly silent. She looked back thinking that their imprints disappeared. Maybe She really was going to take Rumple’s place in the torture chamber. But the princesses were still there. they were quiet because they were hearing something they didn’t know yet and it was interesting to them.

Seeing them made her stronger somewhat. She understood that Hades couldn’t just take her if she had a job to do.

“Girls,” She called to them, “It’s time to eat lunch!” and she led them away to the copy of Granny’s diner wondering who is managing that place in the underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Granny’s diner in Underbrooke was nothing like the warm, welcoming diner in Storybrooke.

“Look who died!” The blind witch greeted Regina gleefully.

“You know each other?” The blonde girl asked and the rest of the girls giggled loudly.

Regina sat by the stool, sighing with exasperation, and made an order for herself and her _girls._ She wondered for a second how they were meant to eat if they were all dead. But that thought was wiped from her head when she glimpsed the woman who'd just passed by the diner. She gasped, eyes going round as she stared.

Regina leaped from her stool and went outside, wanting to get a better look at the woman carrying two heavy sacks of flour on her shoulders

“Mommy?” Regina never saw her snobby mother carry _anything_. To see her carry two heavy sacks of flour, her hair all rumpled and dusty cut deep into Regina’s heart.

Cora stopped short when she heard Regina. She put down the flour and turned to see her daughter facing her in the underworld.

“Regina!” Cora gasped. “How- Why- Regina, your too young!”

Cora fell into arms, tears beginning to sting her eyes. Regina embraced her mother tight, floury mess and all.

“Who killed you, Regina?” Cora asked, her voice muffled because she was trying to hide her tears in Regina’s neck.

“No one, mommy,” Regina sobbed and laughed at the same time. “I died to reaurrect a friend.”

Cora sucked in her breath. ” Res-“

She gulped. “Regina, you can’t bring back the dead! Not even with magic! Oh,” Cora shook her head mournfully, ”I hope you didn’t do something foolish. There are laws to magic, you know. You can’t change the past, you can’t make someone love you, and-“

“Mommy, I know! I had the same teacher!” Regina laughed with delight. “This is different, though. I resurrected-“

Suddenly, Milah was back. She grabbed Regina’s arm and pleaded, “Tell me! How is he? How is my Baelfire?”

Regina shrugged away from Milah causing them both to stumble to the ground. Milah looked around fearfully expecting Hades to show up at any moment.

However, instead of Hades showing up, Regina’s father came over and helped Regina up.

Cora huffed, seeing her husband helping Regina.

“I- I’m sorry,” Henry senior mumbled at Cora, looking down. He was about to walk away in defeat under Cora’s annoyed gaze, when Regina grabbed his hand and looked at her mother defiently.

“Daddy! Are you still afraid of Mommy? Even _here_?”

Henry senior pulled nervously at his sleeves and looked away, blushing.

“Daddy, I want to see you stand up for yourself. Come on. You can do it,” Regina insisted.

The girls surrounding her were snorting and laughing.

Henry senior balled his fists and bravely lifted his head. He looked resolute. “Hello, Cora,” he said evenly, “our daughter is here.” And tears started falling from his eyes as he said it. “She is here because she resurrected a friend.”

“So I heard,” Cora said, inching closer to Regina, and tentatively putting her arm around her.

“Who is that friend? Who was so important to you, that you’d give your life to save his?”

“Rumpelstiltskin,” Regina said.

The reaction was not what Regina expected. Cora gasped and clutched her heart, Milah jumped, dropping her ‘STOP’ sign, and Henry senior fell back into the arms of one of the startled girls.

Henry senior recovered first, brushing himself off apologetically from the arms of the befuddled girl who caught him. “Wasn’t he that imp you fell in love with, before you married me?”

Now it was Regina’s turn to fall into the arms of a dumb-struck girl. “What- what do you mean fell on love-“

“No, we never… Regina, yes, I fell on love, but- Regina, do you remember when you put my heart back on my chest?”

Regina nodded, gulping.

Cora looked apologetically at Regina, “I ripped out my heart, so that I _wouldn’t_ be in love… don’t you see? I married your father in the end!”

“Why?” Regina asked quietly, thinking about her parents’s relationship, and how everything suddenly made sense to her.

Milah was slowly picking up her fallen sign, listening intently.

“I was a Miller’s daughter, Regina, I wanted royalty. You understand, don’t you? Rumpelstiltskin told that he can offer me nothing but darkness and isolation. I was married to a prince!”

“A prince you had no feelings for! Daddy, say something!”

Henry senior looked from Cora to Regina. Finally he spurted out, “your heart was not in your chest? All that time?”

“I loved someone else,” Cora sighed.

“Someone you had no problem killing to take his power!”

“I didn’t have my heart,” Cora whispered at the same time that Milah asked, “Is that how he died?”

Everyone looked at Regina, Milah’s question ringing still. They all wanted to know how The Dark One was defeated.

“No.” Regina said. “No, he died to save Baelfire and Henry. Not you,” Regina held her daddy’s arm gently, "I named my son Henry, after you, daddy.”

Milah wiped her eyes which suddenly became moist at the mention of her son’s name.

Cora asked, “why would Rumple save _your_ son?”

“Henry is his grandson.” Regina said quietly trying to think how best to explain everything in the shortest way possible.

Meanwhile, the others already jumped to the most obvious conclusion, “You married Balefire?!” Everyone gasped.

Cora shook her head, but in the babble of shocked voices (preteen girls included) no one heard her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like Regina's meeting with her mother? Do you think her mother has regrets? Do you think her father is closer to ending his unfinished business? Leave a comment! 😉
> 
> I want to hear from you!


End file.
